


NINJAGO: The Next Generation | Tournament of Elemental Descendants

by 5TAR_SHOWER



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Descendants - Freeform, Gen, It's their children, Multi, The main characters at least, Tournaments, elemental powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TAR_SHOWER/pseuds/5TAR_SHOWER
Summary: "NInja never quit, Kai!" "And ninja don't last forever, Nya.."After years of peace in New Ninjago, there was no longer a need for the ninja; save for the occasional appearance from Samurai X.That is until a small occurrence shows in the far corner of Ninjago. But, with the ninja out of commission, who is there to take of it?Well, the young descendants, of course.(I suck at summaries, bear with me here.)





	1. Stars on The Night

_"It is with great pleasure to welcome you all here tonight for the Han Industries 3rd Annual Gala. I would like to thank you all from coming, and a special thanks to James and Nya Walker for attending as well. I hope that eveything is to your liking, and that you all have a wonderful time."_

☸☸☸

"I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Why Ms. Han invited you and your parents, if you're her competition."

The curly haired male sighed.

"Just because she's the competition doesn't mean she can't be nice, Zelda.. There's such a thing as _friendly_ competition, though."

The slightly taller female looked at the woman, named Ms. Han, descend from the stage into the crowd of business partners and such.

"She just doesn't seem like the friendly type, Rex."

Rex, the curly haired male, looked around as he adjusted his necktie and vest. He had been told to look for the daughter of Han Industries, Han Bora.

Bora was standing close behind her mother, Minah, listening to them talk about various things.

Mainly things revolving around the "family" business.

The raven haired female sighed, twirling a finger through her short, curly hair. She, herself, had to answer rapid fire questions earlier on.

None of this was new to her. She grew up in this, almost being all that she's known. Not to mention, she's never attended in a public school; unlike Rex and his older brother. There's no questioning as to why she's so quiet, especially in public spaces.

_"Bora."_ Minah called to her daughter. Bora looked up from the floor to meet her mother's eye. _"Go socialize a bit, stop following me around so much."_ She said, pushing Bora gently by the shoulders in another direction.

The teenaged girl sighed, looking back at her mother. When she looked back in front of her, she came in contact with the freckle faced male.

"Ah! Geez, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to find someone that my parents wanted me find.." His rambling ceased as he looked at the girl he bumped into, who looked back at him with a disinterested look on her face.

"I guess you're looking for me." She said. "Rex Walker, am I correct.."

Rex nodded slightly. "You're Bora? You look different in person.. You look very similar to someone I know, actually, her name is-"

"You're rambling again." Bora interrupted, glaring at Rex. "Why exactly were you looking for me? To talk?" The curly haired male shrugged slightly and nodded, causing her to sigh.

"Of course..."

She looked around for a reason to remove herself from this converstaion, but to no avail. Bora sighed and looked back at Rex.

"Look, I'm not exactly in the mood to do much talking. I can already tell that out conversation would've become tedious and drawn out. So, if possible... Let's not talk, and say that we did." She said, fixing her light green jacket.

"Okay, I guess... ?" Rex replied, watching Bora walk towards a set of double doors leading to the outside seating.

☸☸☸

The raven haired female sighed in relief, seeing a few people scattered across the outside area. I don't think I'll have to worry about anyone bothering me for now..

_"Excuse me? Bora?"_

The female turned around, jumping slightly from the sight of a blonde haired male who seemed to have come out of nowhere.

_"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you.."_ he quickly said, she nodded. "It's fine.."

_"Ah, you do understand me... that's great!"_ He smiled, pulling a piece of paper out of his blazer pocket. _"Here, my father wants to meet you.. It's important. I'm his son, Lucas, by the way."_

_"Why does he want to meet me? How does he even know who I am?"_ Bora asked. _"Ahh.... I can't answer that without giving anything away... I'm sorry. I hope that doesn't change your decision."_ Lucas replied. _"I should be going now, okay?"_ He waved to the younger girl and made his way back inside the hall.

Bora looked at the paper that was placed in her hand. " '... From Sensei Lloyd'..." She looked back inside, catching a glimpse of her mother talking it up with her business partners.

"Do you think she'd notice?"

☆File 01: Stars of The Night. CLOSED☆


	2. Under The Lights

"I can _not_ believe you two went out and did this again..."

"I wasn't expecting things to get out of hand, Layla, he said he knew what he was doing!"

"But _still_ , Diamond, you blindly followed him.. And it's not the first time..."

"I know, I know... I wanted to be there in case he decided to do something stupid..."

"And, look where it's gotten you two.. I leave you two alone for the night, and you went and got yourselves arrested for trespassing.."

"Ms. Layla, Diamond was only keeping watch, like she said. It wasn't her fault at all."

The last statement was followed by silence. 

This wasn't an very unfamiliar scene.

"Akira... You have to understand that there are only so many times that I can get you out of these situations without a hindrance. Pretty soon, they just might start questioning me and wondering if I'm even qualified to watch over you. And having to keep this from both Nya and Jay just adds to the complications."

"And as much as I detest playing this card, what would your father think of you doing this? Running headfirst into unknown territory?"

The male lowered his head, looking down at his worn shoes. Layla, the older female, sighed. She looked back and forth between Akira and Diamond, a tired expression on her face. "Also.." Layla picked up a piece of folded paper off the small table that separated her and the two teens.

"This was here for you, Diamond.. But, I figured he would want Akira too... It's from Lloyd." She explained.

"Sensei Lloyd..?" Akira said.

"He wants to see us?" Diamond added.

Layla nodded. "I think you two could use it..." She directed her attention to the male. "And maybe he'll be willing to help you find out what happened to your mother.. Without getting arrested."

Diamond and Akira looked at one another. "Think we should do it, Dee Dee?"

The chocolate skinned female smiled slightly. "I'm not against it," she then punched green eyed male in his arm. "But I am against that nickname. I thought I told you I didn't like it..."

"Ahhh, I'm sorry.." he laughed slightly, rubbing his arm. "Do you not know how to pull your punches or something..?"

"Do you really think I don't know how?" She replied, standing up. "Come on, we gotta get ready."

☸☸☸☸

"This is all so sudden, don't you think? Are you sure you two will be okay? You two haven't done anything mission like in... never, actually."

"Aw, c'mon Nya. They'll be fine! Lloyd will be watching them."

Rex and Zelda stood parallel to Nya and Jay, the Masters of Water and Lightning.

"Hmm... I suppose you're right, Jay. I mean, if anything were to happen he'd tell us right away."

"Yep! Now, that's more like it! All you gotta do is have faith in them. And if worst comes to worst, Zelda will be there."

Zelda readjusted the collar of her shirt. "I would like to hope that I can be more than just a guard or an assist to Rex, Mr. Walker."

"Zelda's right, dad. She is a descendant after all.." Rex commented.

Jay rubbed at the back of his neck. "That's true..." "You two should at least pack a few things to take with you," Nya continued. "Though, I'm pretty sure Lloyd will have just about everything you need there.."

~☸~

"I wonder what Sensei Lloyd needs us for.." Rex said, sifting through the clothes in his closet. "We haven't seen or heard from him since... Y'know..."

"The funeral."

"...Yeah."

"Kai's, right?"

The sandy brown haired male looked back at the tall female, who had been standing in the doorway of the closet.

"Yes, Zelda."

He turned back around and continued what he was doing, biting at the corner of his mouth that couldn't be seen from where Zelda was standing.

"Was that not also the last time you saw your brother?"

The male paused his movements and sighed. "Yeah..." He then picked a shirt of a hanger and turned to walk out the closet, Zelda moving out of the way for him.

"But we're not gonna talk about him, or the fact that he's never around.." Rex muttered.

"I apologize for bringing up such a... sensitive topic, Rex."

"It's alright, Z."

"Is it really?"

The shorter descendant looked at the taller girl challenging his statement, her expression unwavering. He only sighed and shook his head lightly, admitting defeat.

"As I thought.." she said. "You should hurry though, we don't know how much longer we actually have until we have to go."

"We have a few minutes."

☆File 01: Under the Lights. CLOSED☆


	3. Departure

_So... you're going to go?"_

_"Mhm..."_

_"Aww... I wish I could go with you, Bora."_

Bora sat across a male with short black hair and circular glasses.

_"But, it's not like you're a.... descendant or whatever."_

_"What about you? How are you so sure that you're a descendant?"_

_"I'm not sure at all, Inseong. But, this... Sensei Lloyd sent me the letter under the assumption that I am a descendant..."_ the female looked at the note and placed on the table between herself and the male named Inseong.

_"Looks like I have a few questions I need to be answered.."_

~☸~

"Aww, I'm gonna miss you so much!!" The curly haired female said, bringing Diamond into a tight hug.

"Mom, come on... We probably won't be gone very long..."

"I know, I know..." Layla pulled away from the darker skinned female and kissed the top of her head. "Just be careful and come back in one piece, alright?"

Diamond nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll try. And I'll miss you too."

~

Jay ruffled both his son's and his nephew's hair, a wide grin on his face. "I can't believe you're finally going on your first mission!"

Rex gently moved his father's hand from his and his cousin's head, the visible part of his ear becoming red. "Neither can I." He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping to fix it at least a little.

"Does it bring back memories, uncle?" Akira asked. Jay nodded a bit. "Many. So much happened in so little time! That was also the same I met your aunt.."

Nya smiled and playfully pushed Jay. "It was a rescue mission, Akira. They were supposed to be looking for the Golden Weapons at the time, and by the time Jay actually got the chance to talk to me, he couldn't even speak."

"Nervous?" The Descendant of Fire said.

"More like Cole hit me in throat." The Master of Lightning answered.

Rex couldn't help but laugh, despite him having heard the story multiple times.

Akira smiled a bit, his smile soon disappeared at a sudden thought that came to mind. He shook his head, trying to shake the thought.

The sandy brown haired male looked over at the blonde girl looking over the railing of the pier, with the Descendant of Earth standing by her.

~

"What do you mean?"

"I have no one else to part ways with. Though we most likely won't be gone for very long."

"Not even your own parents?"

The taller female glared at Diamond. "Are you not listening? I said, and I **meant** , everyone."

"Goodness, I'm sorry.." the shorter girl put her hands up. "Didn't know that was such a touchy subject..."

"It's not."

Zelda stood up straight, her eyes turning purple for a brief second. She then turned around, facing the others. "The sensei is here." She called out as her eyes turned green.

~

The four descendants looked up into the sky, watching two dragons fly past before landing nearby.

"Descendants!!!" A young male called out to the four, waving his arms wildly above him with a smile on his face.

"Hi Lucas!!" Diamond yelled back.   
The male in black and dark green picked Rex and Akira up into a tight hug, eventually doing the same for Zelda and Diamond.

"There are two of you missing." A female in black and light green said. Lucas, the male in black and dark green stepped back and looked at the four present descendants.

"Lauren's right.. Our father is expecting six of you." The blonde male said.

"Six??"

"I thought it was just us. And you two are descendants as well."

"While they did make six, it's obviously not us." Lauren said. "We're missing... Lightning and... Nature, I believe?" Lucas added.

"Don't count on Storm coming any time soon... He hasn't been around in awhile." Rex said with a slight harsh tone to his voice.

"Maybe he'll show up later...?" Akira said with uncertainty.

"I doubt it, Akira." The Descendant of Water said.

"So, that means we're just missing... Oh! I know who we're missing now!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Care to enlighten us?" Zelda spoke up.

"Her name is Bora, I gave her the invitation personally."

"Han Bora??" Rex asked, the slightly older male nodded in confirmation.

"Well, then where is she? We can't go until she gets here!" Diamond replied impatiently. "I bet you the princess is gonna make an entrance on that private jet of hers."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not."

The Descendant of Earth turned around to see the girl in an outfit similar to hers, the only difference being that Bora was wearing an oversized army green jacket.

"So, you're Bora?" Diamond asked, looking the girl up and down.

Bora nodded, folding her arms across her chest. "And you're Diamond.." she said.

The Descendant of Nature circled around Diamond. "It's almost as if I'm looking in a mirror.."

"Why almost?"

Bora laughed slightly and stopped back in front of Diamond. "It's simple."

"It's like a spot the difference game... And I'm the original picture."

☆File 02: Departure. CLOSED☆


	4. Lost and Found

Diamond raised an eyebrow at Bora's comment. "Is this how you go about making friends?"

The girl parallel only shrugged. "How I do things is none of your business."

The longer haired female rolled her eyes, walking away from Bora. Akira gently nudged his cousin and leaned in closer to him.

"It doesn't seem like they like eachother..."

Rex hummed in response. "They don't have to like eachother, they just have to cooperate with one another until Sensei says we're done.." he muttered.

The slightly taller male nodded. "Let's at least hope they can do that much.."

Zelda walked over to the male twin in green. "Don't we have somewhere to be? Why haven't we left yet?"

"Because we.... have to make a stop somewhere first," Lucas said, uncertainty in his voice. "A small favor was asked of us..."

"And you're dragging us along?" Diamond asked.

"You couldn't have done this beforehand?" Bora added.

The Garmadon twins looked at one another and sighed. "We couldn't."

"Can't you get Sensei to handle it?"

"It's not that kind of a favor..-"

"More like he doesn't _know_ about this."

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "An underground favor that your father knows nothing about.. Sounds suspicious, if you ask me."

"We didn't," Lauren snapped. "Listen, long story short, we have to go somewhere to find these two bandits in exchange for something important that belongs to our father."

"Something was stolen from him?" Akira asked. Lucas nodded. "It's a special sword.."

"The Sword of Sanctuary." Lauren added.

"You're trading two people for one sword?" The Descendant of Earth folded her arms across her chest.

"Please stop questioning us about this, we're kinda short on time now." Lucas said.

|☸|

There was a figure in a room, their attention fixated on the countless means of defense. They sighed softly, picking up a dull sword. The figure suddenly tensed up, gripping the handle, with the sudden feeling of someone watching them.

"It's just me.."

The person turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway, relaxing slightly.

"Please don't sneak up on me, Ashley..."

"Sorry, dad.." the girl muttered. She walked over to the taller figure. "When is mom coming back.. She's been gone for awhile."

The older male sighed, "Y'know what she does... It could take her a few minutes or, in this case, a few hours."

"But still, I'm worried about her.."

"Just don't let her hear you say that." He said, eliciting a short laugh out of the girl.

Ashley brushed her hair back off of her face, looking out the only window in the room. She was well aware of the work that her mother involved herself in, following after her well known, and oftentimes sought after, father.

She was also very aware that the people who she referred to as her parents were the exact opposite. They were once compete strangers at best, but at the time being under a roof was better than being left out on the street by her actual family.

But that was a few years ago.

"Dad.."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you mind if I asked you something.."

"I guess not, it depends..."

"It's about your family... How come you aren't back with them.. Do you miss them?"

"... Much more than I'd possibly admit.. I'm just afraid that they don't miss me... More so my brother.. Actually, I feel like he hates me.."

"Why would he hate you..?"

The male paused, hesitant to answer the questions presented to him.

"I... tend to run from my problems as opposed to fixing them.."

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up at sky. "I would try to fix things between us, but I feel like it would just be in vain."

"You think he won't forgive you? But don't you think that being away from him just makes things worse?"

There was a long silence between the two before Ashley spoke again.

"Or did you think by avoiding it, it would go away or fix itself in its own.."

**☆File 04: Lost and Found. CLOSED.☆**


End file.
